


Reality

by KTRose



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 11:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4623633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KTRose/pseuds/KTRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waking up with the one you love is not always as romantic as it seems</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reality

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StudioFortyTwo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StudioFortyTwo/gifts), [tennantmeister](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tennantmeister/gifts).



> This was written for the 'reality' prompt by timepetalsprompts on Tumblr

Rose woke to something squashing her nose and after several attempts to get rid of it by wiggling said nose, she squinched open an eye to see that it was the Doc … James’ hand splayed across her face.

 

James startled awake from a well placed elbow to his ribs, “what d'ya do that for!”

 

“Why did you have your hand planted on my face” Rose demanded with another well placed thump.

 

“Oof, you were snoring … again!”

 

“So, what you decided you’d smother me in my sleep!”

 

“Sort of … well … not really” James ducked as Rose tried to aim another thump at him.

 

“What do you mean sort of not really” Rose managed to get out as she struggled. James had finally managed to grab ahold of her wrist. Turning so that he could snuggle up behind her, and keep all flailing appendages away from his ribs, he muttered into her hair.

 

“Sorry didn’t catch that, what was that flimsy excuse again.”

 

“I said I wasn’t smothering you” James continued over Rose’s snort of disbelief. “While putting my hand over your mouth does reduce the noise of the freight train, it’s not why I do it.”

 

“So go on tell me what you were doing, and this better be good or you’re not getting banana pancakes for a month” Rose continued to wiggle her arm free so she could get in another thump at some point, but James held tight.

 

“But Roooose that is completely unfair” wrapping both arms around her and snuggling into the nape of her neck, he sighed “oh alright, I put my hand over your mouth when you snore because it feels like you’re giving my hand a zurple and it makes me smile, and when I fall asleep I have happier dreams.”

 

Rose reached down to kiss James’ hands as she realised that the reality of her life with him would always, _always_ , be better than any of the fantasies she had dreamed up when working on the cannon to get back to him.

 

“Alright you’re forgiven … this time” she then proceeded to blow the loudest zurples on his arms as she could, until they were both breathless from giggling.


End file.
